pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW007: Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |local =Unova Route 3 |major =Ash captures a Snivy. Ash's Snivy knows Leaf Storm, Attract and Vine Whip. Ash's Snivy and Pidove are revealed to be female. Ash's Tepig and Oshawott are revealed to be male. |prev =BW006: Dreams by the Yard Full! |prevnum =BW006 |next =BW008: Saving Darmanitan from the Bell! |nextnum =BW008 |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Pidove, Ash's Snivy, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth}} is the 7th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Episode Plot As the heroes go towards Nacrene City, Ash and Pikachu get hungry. Iris promises she will take care of things. A moment later, she comes back with fruit. Ash and Iris go to eat, but Cilan stops them, as he can prepare the food. Cilan cooks the food and gives it to Ash, Iris, Pikachu and Axew, who enjoy the food and think he is a good chef. After they ate, Ash and Iris go to get more, but see any other food. The heroes are surprised to see the food gone, then hear something moving in the grass. Ash sneaks and sees it is a Snivy. Ash throws his Poké Ball, but Snivy frees itself and throws the Ball back. Nevertheless, Ash is determined to catch it. As Snivy eats the food, Pikachu uses Quick Attack, though Snivy dodges, as Cilan tells Ash it is smart and fast. Snivy finishes the food and goes to battle. It starts with Attract, causing Pikachu to fall in love with her, as Attract works on Pokémon of opposite gender. Snivy uses Vine Whip, hitting Pikachu. She does it once more, but Ash protect Pikachu, surprising her. Snivy uses Leaf Storm and vanishes. Iris thinks Snivy was abandoned, as she must've had a bad trainer, as Cilan stated they were smart and fast. Cilan is not surprised, but Ash wants to catch her even more, sending Pidove to track her down. Meanwhile, Giovanni contacts Team Rocket and reports a secret organization in Unova may be aware of them. After logging out, James tells they need to be prepared by catching more Pokémon. They encounter Snivy, so Jessie throws her Poké Ball, but Snivy dodges. Meowth goes to scratch Snivy, but a moment later, he sees he scratched a rock, surprising himself. Snivy climbs up the rocks and rests a bit. She remembers Ash protecting Pikachu, but shrugs it off and goes to sleep. However, Pidove found her. Pidove reports to its master, who is glad to see Snivy is found. Snivy wakes up and sees Ash, who challenges her to a battle. Oshawott comes out and Ash sees he wants to battle Snivy, so allows him that. Snivy knocks out a rock, which causes more rocks to slide down, so Ash, Pikachu and Oshawott hide behind a stone. Snivy goes away, but sees Ash is still behind her. Oshawott uses Water Gun, but misses. Cilan and Iris climb up, the latter warning Ash Grass-type Pokémon are strong against Water Pokémon. Snivy uses Vine Whip, but Oshawott blocks it using the shell. Oshawott goes to use Razor Shell, but gets hit by Attract, followed by Vine Whip. Ash calls Oshawott back and tracks down Snivy. As Snivy leaps and jumps, Ash follows her. Iris has never seen someone so stubborn to catch a Pokémon, but Cilan corrects her, thinking Ash is determined. Ash swings the vines to get closer to Snivy. However, one breaks and he falls onto a lilypad. Ash and Pikachu begin to sink in the mud like quicksand, so Ash has Pikachu climb on his head. Cilan and Iris come and throw a vine at Ash, pulling him out of the quicksandish mud. Ash is greatful, while Snivy observed. Iris and Cilan try to persuade Ash to let go of Snivy, but Ash is still pumped up to catch her. Snivy comes to a river and drinks some water. Pidove finds her, so Ash and Pikachu come, still trying to catch her. Snivy accepts this challenge, so Ash sends Tepig. Iris warns Ash not to have Tepig be hit by Attract. Tepig uses Ember, but misses and gets hit by Attract. Ash lets Pidove battle Snivy. Pidove uses Gust, but Snivy evades. Snivy uses Attract and hits Pidove. However, Pidove is unaffected, so the heroes see Pidove is female. Cilan and Iris think Ash knew it all along, but Ash tells that was a lucky break, disappointing them. Snivy uses Vine Whip, but Pidove avoids the attack. Snivy tries with Leaf Storm, but Pidove dodges and uses Gust, engulfing Snivy. Pidove uses Air Cutter, attacking Snivy, followed with Quick Attack. Ash throws the Poké Ball, but Snivy breaks out. Pidove uses Quick Attack, but gets countered by Vine Whip. Pidove uses Air Cutter, hitting Snivy, who is pleased. Ash throws the Poké Ball once more, catching Snivy. Ash sends Snivy, as he expresses his wishes she is on his team. Snivy is happy, as Ash goes to the Unova League. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Snivy Trivia *This is the first time in Unova that Ash turns his hat backwards. *Ash also caught three Starter Pokémon in Kanto and Johto regions. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Tepig *Like the seventh episode of Pokémon: Advanced season, "Tree's a Crowd", Ash catches a Grass-type Starter Pokémon. **Also, both Treecko and Snivy gained some respect for Ash before becoming caught. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Snivy. *The hat turn Ash did right before he caught Snivy was similar as the one he did in the original series. Gallery Snivy, the thief Pokémon BW007 2.jpg Snivy's Attract BW007 3.jpg Team Rocket are informed of a secret organization BW007 4.jpg Oshawott goes to attack BW007 5.jpg Oshawott fell in love BW007 6.jpg Tepig vs. Snivy BW007 7.jpg The Attract does not work on Pidove BW007 8.jpg Ash threw a Poké Ball at Snivy BW007 9.jpg Ash goes to catch Snivy the second time BW007 10.jpg Ash has five Pokémon for the League }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes animated by Akira Takeuchi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Hirokazu Hanai